Field of the Invention
A technique according to the present disclosure relates to a touch panel having a plurality of electrode wirings and a display apparatus provided with a touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, as an input device of electrical equipment, electrostatic capacitive type touch panels have been widely used. The electrostatic capacitive type touch panel is provided with a plurality of first electrodes extended along a X-direction and a plurality of second electrodes extended along a Y-direction perpendicular to the X-direction. The plurality of first electrode wirings and the plurality of second wirings are stacked with a transparent dielectric layer sandwiched between them. A change in electrostatic capacitance between one first electrode and each of the plurality of second electrodes is detected for every first electrode, thereby detecting the contact location of a finger on the operation surface of the touch panel. As for a material for forming the first electrode and the second electrode, to reduce the resistance of the first electrode and the second electrode, metal such as silver or copper has been employed (e.g., refer to patent literature 1).